


See You, or Feel You

by wanderlustlover



Series: No Task is Too Big When: 100 Drabbles in 2014 [81]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1329643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve does the job because it’s the right thing to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See You, or Feel You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alemara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/gifts).



> **1 Million Words' Word of the Day:** August
> 
>  **Time Frame:** All over the place  
>  **Title:** Miranda Lambert's _Love Your Memory_

Danny likes to joke the Steve has an ego the size of the moon, and while Steve is fully ready to act the part, smug and smooth and right, it’s the fact he actually doesn’t that ends up getting to all of them.

 Steve does the job because it’s the right thing to do. He breaks the rules because it’s how to get to the victims and criminals fastest. He does it because he’s been doing it so long it’s the only thing he really knows how to do entirely correctly.

 Save the world, even if he can’t save himself.

**Author's Note:**

> > **August**   _(adjective, noun)  
>  au·gust [aw-guhst, aw-guhst]_  
>   
>  **adjective**  
>  1\. inspiring reverence or admiration; of supreme dignity or grandeur; majestic:  _an august performance of a religious drama._  
>  2\. venerable; eminent:  _an august personage._  
>   
>  **Origin:**  1655–65; < Latin augustus sacred, grand, akin to augēre to increase. See eke  
>   
>  **noun**  
>  1\. the eighth month of the year, containing 31 days. Abbreviation: Aug.  
> 2\. a male given name, form of Augustus.  
>   
>  **Origin:**  before 1100; Middle English < Latin Augustus (named after Augustus); replacing Old English Agustus < Latin, as above


End file.
